Audria Agreste et moi
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Audria Agreste est l'image même de la mode. Belle, blonde et grande et gentille et charismatique. Moi, je suis juste son habilleuse. Petite, aile de corbeau, quelconque et timide. [Fem!Adrien] NO power AU.


Audria Agreste. Un nom connu de par le monde. Elle est une icône. Une ambassadrice de la mode. Une ambassadrice de la France.

Demandez à n'importe qui sur cette planète de vous nommer le nom d'un ou une mannequin, si cette personne ne connait rien à la mode, elle vous donnera le nom de cette belle parisienne de 21 ans.

Non seulement sa beauté fait sa renommé dans le milieu de la mode, mais sa gentillesse et ses sourires sincères lui ont valu l'admiration et la reconnaissance du reste des gens.

Six pieds et plus, une chevelure blonde et naturellement ondulée, des yeux verts généreux, des dents parfaites et un sourire qui vaut de l'or. La quintessence de la beauté typique tel que le monde de la mode nous la présente.

Dévouée pour les démunies, charitable envers les œuvres caritatives, patiente avec ses fans, d'une maturité émotionnelle et sociale, elle n'est jamais mesquine, drama queen ou insultante. Elle est travaillante, très intelligente et s'intéresse à des tas de sujets.

Elle est une reine, une idole, une déesse!

Qui suis-je à côté d'elle? Juste une fille ordinaire.

Je m'appelle Marinette. J'ai aussi 21 ans et je viens de terminer mon cursus en Dessein de mode avec les mentions de mes professeurs pour la plus haute note de ma promotion en stylisme. Ce qui m'a valu une place aux entreprises Agreste.

La marque de la mère d'Audria, Madame Gabrielle Agreste, la plus renommée dessinatrice de mode de notre époque.

Le poste qu'on m'a offert? Habilleuse. C'est normal, je débute. Je sors tout juste de l'école. Mais je commence à penser que si je reste habilleuse pour cette compagnie, je ne serai jamais styliste.

J'ai choisi d'être le plus petit poisson de la mer plutôt que d'être le plus gros nageur de l'étang.

Physiquement et mentalement, je suis tout le contraire d'Audria.

J'ai mauvais caractère lorsque je me lève le matin ou que je suis dans une situation que n'aime pas. Je suis plutôt impatiente et j'aime que les choses se fassent rapidement. Je me laisse facilement gagné par la nervosité au point où j'en perds ma concentration et quelques points de QI, dans certains cas. Je suis timide et je me sens facilement déplacée en présence de plus d'une personne. Je ne sais alors, plus ce que je dois dire ou faire.

Je suis plus petite que la moyenne, cheveux de nuit et yeux bleu, la peau pâle alors que la sienne est de la plus parfaite teinte dorée sans être bronzée.

J'ai une petite bouche et pas beaucoup de forme. Naturellement, Audria a de superbes courbes qui font rêver les hommes.

Lorsqu'elle se tient, comme ce soir, au milieu de la scène, droite, fière et souriante dans cette superbe robe en lamé bronze, aucun homme ne peut résister. Tous autant qu'ils sont dans cette salle ou derrière leurs écrans, ne peuvent s'empêcher d'admirer cette beauté et souhaiter finir la nuit avec elle.

Un cocktail à suivit le Gala des Personnalités de Paris qu'Audria a co-animé. Alors, maintenant, il est 1h du matin et elle et moi sommes seules dans la petite salle d'habillage des industries Agreste désertées.

Mon rôle est de défaire les coutures de cette robe qui a été cousue dans l'après-midi directement sur une Audria servant de mannequin par la couturière en chef. J'en suis à la moitié. Les pans de la robe sont retombés et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'elle ne porte aucun soutien-gorge.

C'est normal pour une robe aussi moulante. Bon, il y_ avait_ bien un soutien intégré dans la robe mais maintenant, il _n'est plus_ sur elle. Je fixe intensément mes mains et la peau de son dos pour me concentrer sur mon travail.

Audria me parle. Comme toujours lorsque nous sommes seules, elle me pose des questions sur mes dessins et mes idées de mode. Elle m'encourage beaucoup. Elle est souvent aussi curieuse de connaître ma façon de vivre et me pose des questions sur mes amis ou mes sorties.

Pourtant sa vie est cent fois plus intéressante que la mienne. Je n'ai même jamais eu de petit ami sérieux et je passe la plupart de mes samedis à traîner en ville avec mes copines. Rien à voir avec sa vie jet-set et les vedettes qu'elle côtoie.

Je lui réponds du mieux que je peux. Lorsqu'elle s'intéresse à ma petite personne je ressens souvent un malaise. Mon ventre picote et la chaleur monte à mes joues.

Tout à coup juste là, au milieu de ses reins, je le découvre. Le point que je viens de défaire. La couturière avait piqué jusqu'à sa peau. Il est pile entre mes yeux, ce petit trait rouge, puisque je suis agenouillée sur la marche que j'utilise pour l'habiller. Elle est bien plus grande que moi.

J'effleure doucement la marque. «Est-ce que tu as mal?» Je lui demande timidement. La compassion pour son malheur m'aide à lui parler normalement alors que d'ordinaire, lorsque c'est moi qui m'adresse à elle, je mélange tous mes mots.

«Non, ça va. La pression de la robe sur mon buste était pire. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu l'as défaite. Merci beaucoup.»

«C-c'est nor-mal voyons. C-c'est mon bou-leau.» bafouillai-je.

Elle ne me répondit rien mais je l'entendis rire adorablement.

Mais malgré cet échange, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai approché mes lèvres et j'en ai caressé la peau abîmée.

C'est à ce moment que la respiration d'Audria est devenue plus hachée mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite. J'ai reprit mon travail, décousant méthodiquement point par point cette robe sur sa peau complètement imberbe et parfaite.

Arrivée à la fin, contrôlant difficilement mon trouble d'avoir aperçu son sous-vêtement, j'ai tout de même remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas reprit la conversation. Était-elle dégoûtée par mon geste. Pour moi, il était tout naturel, c'était ce qu'aurait fait ma mère pour moi mais, peut-être que pour elle, ce contact n'était pas agréable. J'aurais dû être plus professionnelle.

En détournant le regard, je suis descendue de mon banc et je l'ai contournée. Il s'agissait maintenant de lui retirer la robe. Une fois de plus, je me suis agenouillé au sol et j'ai attrapé l'ourlet.

En me relevant, j'ai récolté la hauteur du tissus de bas en haut jusqu'à remonter sur mon banc et soulever la robe au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais ce faisant, mon doigt à effleuré son mamelon.

Audria est une professionnelle. Elle fait ce travail depuis qu'elle a 11 ans. Elle a vu plus d'une femme nue et nombre d'entre elles l'ont vu ou effleurée. Elle en est surement blasée maintenant.

Mais moi, je suis une novice et si elle remarque mon trouble, elle pourrait le prendre mal. Alors, je fais comme si de rien n'était et je termine ma tâche. Je vais même jusqu'à baisser les yeux et dissimuler complètement mon regard pendant que je place la robe sur le mannequin qu'on utilise pour aérer les vêtements qu'on ne peut pas nettoyer.

Mais lorsque je me retourne. Audria est toujours là. Un pas derrière moi.

Et elle est la plus belle vision que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie. Elle est nue, hormis sa culotte et ses talons. Elle est trop maquillée mais j'imagine que certain aimerait cela.

Mais de plus, ses mamelons son durs et rouges et ses yeux larmoyants.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas?» me demande-t-elle «Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a dégoûté?»

«Mai-mais non voyons!» dis-je précipitamment affolée d'avoir pu la blesser.

«Pourtant, tu as touché mon dos et j'ai remarqué que tu as arrêté de respirer quand tu m'as effleuré. Alors, j'ai l'impression que je ne te laisse pas indifférente mais d'un autre côté, chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller vers toi, tu as peur et tu t'enfuies. Tu te défiles et tu m'évite. J'aimerais passer du temps avec toi. Mais, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux pas t'inviter au cinéma parce que je déclenche des émeutes quand je vais dans ceux de cette ville. Je ne peux pas t'inviter à passé une fin de semaine dans un paradis tropicale parce qu'on a trop de travail et j'ai essayé de t'inviter chez moi pour une soirée entre fille mais tu m'as dit non. Alors, je ne sais plus comment me rapprocher de toi.»

«Audria» soufflai-je en apercevant des larmes dans ses yeux. J'en avais presque mal pour elle.

«J'ai vécu isolée très longtemps. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'amoureuse. Il n'y a que peu de personne qui ont le droit de m'approcher et elle me traite toutes comme un objet. Si tu… ne m'aime pas comme ça. Je souhaiterais au moins avoir ton amitié. Je sais que ma solitude est effrayante mais je prendrai avec bonheur toute la présence et la bonne humeur que tu voudras bien m'accorder et je te jure que je ne te pousserai pas à m'accorder plus de temps que ce que tu peux me consacrer. Si tu pouvais m'offrir quelques instants à l'occasion, ça me ferait infiniment plaisir.»

J'écoutais religieusement tout ce qu'elle me disait malgré le fait que lorsqu'elle avait dit amoureuse plutôt qu'amoureux ma propre culotte était devenue humide. Oui, définitivement oui. Je ne pouvais pas, plus, jamais le nier. Je ne voyais pas Audria d'une façon platonique. Par toutes les étoiles, elle ne voudrait jamais de moi comme ça!

Mais, elle venait de me faire le plus suppliant des plaidoyers et d'ouvrir son âme sous mon regard. Comment aurais-je pu lui refuser quoique ce soit? Surtout avec cette nouvelle conviction que mon cœur lui appartenait.

Différence de taille ou non, je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour les prendre et offrir les miennes en retour.

Sa paume trouva presque aussitôt ma joue et orienta mon visage pour répondre à mon baiser.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps pour que le bout de mes doigts trouve son mamelon dénudé. Il était là, à porter de main, offert à la caresse de ma paume. Et tellement plus facile à atteindre que ses lèvres.

Mais Audria le comprit rapidement. Cette femme comprend toujours les troubles et les besoins de son entourage. Je n'eu pas le temps de délaisser sa bouche que je devais me battre avec mes cheville pour atteindre qu'elle m'entraîna quelques pas devant et m'incita avec urgence à grimper sur mon banc de travail.

Mes lèvres étaient maintenant juste sous les siennes et ses mains trouvèrent rapidement ma taille.

_Son_ baiser était merveilleux sur mes lèvres. Ne voulant pas être en reste, je parcouru son dos de mes doigts. À mon grand étonnement, je lui tirai un gémissement et je compris qu'elle était aussi affamée de contact agréable que je pouvais l'être.

Mes caresses et mes baisers n'étant pas suffisants pour elle, elle poussa sur le col de ma chemise et ne prit le temps de n'en défaire que le premier bouton avant de m'en débarrasser en la passant au-dessus de ma tête.

Et ce fut _sa_ bouche qui trouva ma poitrine. Elle l'attaqua directement avec les lèvres et après un premier contact, déjà sa main dénudait mon sein et ses lèvres trouvaient mon propre mamelon.

Mais après quelques mordillement et quelques baisers, sur ma peau sensible, je sentit que mes jambes défaillaient et je retournai à genoux devant elle.

Lui demandant sa permission d'un regard, je laissai sa culotte violette glisser le long de ses jambes magnifiques et je pu alors contempler son appétissant sexe. Aucun poil ne me cachait la vue de ses petites lèvres qui sortaient légèrement des grandes.

D'un coup de langue timide, je les effleurai dans une première tentative. Malheureusement, mon geste ne m'avait pas permit de découvrir son goût. Je fis donc un deuxième essai. Si je ne découvris toujours pas le goût de son sexe du moins en découvris-je la texture et la douceur. J'en récoltai aussi un délicieux soupir de sa part.

Un peu frustrée et impatiente, je décidai de laisser la timidité de côté et attrapai carrément son sexe avec mes lèvres, pointant ma langue au milieux pour la chatouiller.

Je la sentit alors trembler et je l'entendis gémir.

Son sexe était trop bon! Trop doux contre ma bouche. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais jouer avec lui sans me presser durant des heures. Le taquiner et le sentir gonfler contre ma bouche.

Tout à mon plaisir, je sortie de ma fascination en sentant la main de ma déesse parmi mes mèches.

Je relevai la tête comme elle me le demandait, mais je ne souhaitais pas m'arrêter.

«Que dirais-tu d'aller sur le divan de la pièce d'à côté? J'ai les jambes qui faiblissent un peu.»

Rouge d'embarra de m'être laisser entraîner si complètement ailleurs, je la suivie lorsqu'elle attrapa ma main. Ce divan était pour les invités de marque. En cuir blanc et souple pour le dossier et le siège, je n'avais même jamais eu le droit de m'y installer.

Audria s'y assit à demi, le dos appuyé sur le côté et elle m'attira sur elle, entre ses jambes ouvertes. Je résistai et défie plutôt la fermeture de mon jean qu'elle m'aida à descendre. Coquine, elle ne voulu pas en rester là et me retira également ma culotte bleue.

Reprenant mes deux mains dans les siennes, elle m'attira sur elle et pratiquement nue toutes les deux, nous avons reprit les baisers. Gourmands et brouillons, ils étaient magiques mais ne pouvaient pas nous rassasier. Elle comme moi avions trop faim de contacts, de plaisirs physiques et de caresses.

Ses jolis doigts verni de la couleur de sa robe descendirent le long de mon corps et trouvèrent mon sexe. Séparant les lèvres pour s'y enfoncer, une bonne quantité de liquide qui ne demandait qu'à en sortir depuis quelques minutes coula sur sa main.

Elle m'attira encore une peu vers elle pour déposer des baisers sur mes seins mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Je passai par-dessus ses jambes et restai écartée d'elle mais plus près de sa bouche. Ce qu'elle me faisait était trop bon pour qu'elle arrête maintenant et passe à autre chose. D'un mouvement rythmique du bassin, je bougeai mon sexe autour de ses longs doigts.

Juste de les imaginer en moi me donnait le tournis! Complaisante, elle poursuivit le contact et ajouta même le concours de son pouce sur mon clitoris.

J'en vis des étoiles et mouillai davantage sur sa main que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de chevaucher. Lorsqu'elle appuya plus fort sur mon clitoris, un orgasme s'ajouta à ma jouissance et je reprit sa bouche pour un baiser furieux.

Le souffle court, je voulu lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait offert et je glissai plus bas, jusqu'à ce que mon visage se positionne entre ses jambes écartées. J'eu alors une vue fantastique.

Audria était une belle personne extérieurement. Elle était également une belle personne intérieurement dans le sens de sa personnalité et de ses valeurs.

Mais, je peux vous dire qu'elle a également un superbe sexe. La couleur, la forme, la texture, la taille également, tout en lui est magnifique! Elle peut même avoir de superbes érections clitoridiennes. Ce soir-là, fut le premier de ses durcissements que j'eu le bonheur de sucer en m'en donnant à cœur joie.

Remarquez, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en veuille pour les trois orgasmes que je lui ai offerts.

Aujourd'hui, nous partons en voyage ensemble. Nous allons sur l'Île St-Martin à la recherche de magnifiques plages où faire une séance photo. C'est que, ma petite amie, avec qui j'habite désormais, a suggéré de poser elle-même pour la ligne de pyjama et vêtement de nuit que j'ai dessiné en m'inspirant d'elle et que sa mère va inclure dans son catalogue.

Nos valises attendent dans le hall de l'appartement avec des tas de bikinis à l'intérieur et le taxi s'annonce en bas. À nous les vacances!


End file.
